touch an angel
by Ilidream
Summary: La batalla entre angeles y demonios. kotori se enamora del enemigo de su hermano, kamuy ¿el se enamorara de ella?
1. Chapter 1

c**_ El demonio que se enamoro de un ángel _**

_**capitulo numero uno : **Nuestro encuentró_

_Desde una época muy remota a existido una batalla que se _

Se lleva acabo por dos clanes los dragones del cielo

Y los dragones de la tierra conocidos mas por Ángeles

Y demonios...

En la tierra es un día normal para cualquier humano, pero no mas para los dragones del cielo y de la tierra es el nuevo milenio, donde se decidirá el destino de la tierra.

ida a clases –

Kakyou Kuzuki – mas vale que regreses temprano a casa temprano – con una sonrisa en su rostro -

- aquel joven solo lo miro con unos ojos fríos – lo que haga no es de tu importancia – dijo

kakyou - ¡pero que dices!...-sonrío- tu eres nuestro gran líder y no nos perdonaríamos si te pasara algo.

kamuy voltea para verle, pero esta ha desaparecido, camina lentamente hacia la escuela pero siente la presencia de un ángel que le pasa a su lado –

Unas chicas rebasan a kamuy

Chica - ¡ kotori vamos !

Chica 2 – si, cuéntanos – riéndose –

Kamuy las observó- ¿acaso será una de ellas?

Como es de sospechar Kamuy nunca entra a clases y se la pasa a fuera de la escuela en la terraza.

A lo lejos el joven puede oír una voz angelical

Voz - ¿te encuentras bien ? oye...

Kamuy abre lentamente sus ojos y observa a una hermosa chica de ojos de color miel.

Kamuy la observa y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Chica – perdona, que te aya molestado pero ha sonado el timbre y creo que es hora de que vallamos a clases ¿no crees?

kamuy no responde ala pregunta –

chica – perdona, mi nombre es kotori mucho gusto

-kamuy no reacciona ante la presentación de kotori, y esto provoca que se sienta rara. No dice mas y se aleja lentamente del saliendo de la terraza-

karen kasumi – Kotori ¿dónde estabas?

Kotori – (con la mirada triste) ¿ha? Bueno yo...fui a tomar aire es que es un día muy hermoso

Karen kasumi – kotori ya es hora de irse a casa, pero debes perdonarme hoy no podré a acompañarte ya que tengo que irme con sorata para hablar con el líder fuuma  
kotori – van a ir con mi hermano, descuida no hay problema me iré sola a casa

Karen – pero...

Kotori – Descuida no me pasara nada

Karen – gracias kotori-chan

Mas tarde kotori y kamuy emprenden sus caminos cada quien por su lado pero se acercaban al mismo camino.

Kamuy se detiene repentinamente cercas de un gran túnel.

Kamuy – ya me percaté de vuestra presencia...Fuuma monou

Fuuma – (salta hasta la presencia de kamuy) Por fin se ha llegado el esperado día en el que el mundo y la humanidad estarán en paz y se alejaran los Demonios como tu.

Kamuy se ríe alo que esto enfurece a fuuma lo que provoca una gran batalla entre los dos. Fuuma se olvida por completo del sello protector. Kamuy extrae de su mano un gran viento que colapsa a fuma contra la pared.

Fuuma se enfurece y de su mano saca una gran espada.

Fuuma – es una lastima que aun no hayas obtenido tu espada, es verdad los demonios no aman y por esa razón !! nunca la obtendrás!!

Fuuma ataca furiosamente a kamuy hiriéndolo gravemente en su brazo derecho.

Kamuy- eso ¡ no es impedimento para matarte !

Fuuma sigue atacando a kamuy iriendo por todo el cuerpo, hasta atraparlo contra la pared.

Kamuy – (rìe) balla, no sabía que los Ángeles tenían maldad dentro de si mismos

Fuuma aun mas enfurecido sostiene a kamuy del cuello y lo lanza contra el túnel vehicular y peatonal con una gran bola de energía explosiva. Esto provoca una gran explosión haciendo colapsar el tunel.

Karen y sorata se percaptan de la explosión y van enseguida

Karen - ¡lider !¿pero que ha pasado?

Sorata – Fuuma te has olvidado de activar el campo

Fuuma – (toca su pecho y observa su mano que tiene sangre)

Karen - ¡estas herido !(corre hasta el)

Fuuma – no es nada, pero ya no tiene caso ¡al fin ese maldito ha muerto

Kotory – (que pasa?, que ocurrió?; no puedo sentir mi cuerpo...todo es tan oscuro...puedo, puedo oír voces ...(las voses que kotory escucha son ¡ayúdenme !! esta muerto !! ayúdenme !

kotory sorprendida despierta y al levantarse del suelo observa muchos carros estrellados, fuego y gente herida-

kotory – es verdad, las salidas del túnel han sido obstruidas por concreto ¿habran sido los dragones de la tierra?

Kotory no pierde el tiempo y auxilia a las personas que estan heridas, -

Kotory – ah (suspiro ) menos mal que nadie ha muerto

Niña – Muchas gracias kotory-chan

Kotory – no es nada, solo que ahora hay que buscar la salida

Niña – kotory chan te ha faltado aquel chico, esta muy herido

kotory voltea aver a quel chico –

kotory –ah pero si es aquel chico

kotory va hasta el y toma su pulso- esta vivo, que alegría ...

-kamuy abre sus ojos – observa que kotory tiene tomada su mano –

kamuy – suéltame ...

kotory – ah, perdón ¿cómo te encuentras?

Kamuy – que no me ves, estoy herido, no siento el brazo

Kotory – (observa su brazo) has sangrado demasiado ...- kotory suelta el listón de hermoso cabello, y comienza a vendar su herida –

Kotory – esto detendrá la sangre por un momento...

Kamuy – no necesito tu ayuda (en su mente y menos la de una ángel)

Kotory – que dices? Mírate estas mal herido

Kamuy – eso no me importa ...

Kotory - - corta pedazos de su falda y cubre las heridas de kamuy- bueno creo que son todas...

Kamuy – tonta, si sigues así con todos te quedaras sin ropa

Kotory – (sonrojada) eh , no pensé en eso

Kamuy – tonta ...(cierra sus ojos)

Kotory – por favor no cierres tus ojos...

Kamuy - ¿ahora que pasa?

Kotory – tengo miedo que no despiertes ...

Kamuy – esta bien, no los cerrare ...

se quedan un momento en silencio, kotory rapidamente toca la frente de kamuy –

kamuy - ¿a hora que pasa?(molesto)

kotory – estas muy amarillo, es por la falta de sangre ...(comienza a sollozar )

kemuy – (friamente) ¿por qué lloras?

Kotory – es que si sigues asì y no salimos pronto tu vas ...a...

Kamuy - ¿tan mal estoy ?(sonriendo dulcemente y levantado la mirada de kotory)

Kotory – perdóname...-cierra sus ojos por un instante- ¡es verdad en mi maletín traigo una barra de chocolate ! – kotory toma su maletín y la busca - ten – se la da – cométela esto es una barra de chocolate que me dio mi hermano esta mañana se que es pequeña pero te brindara energía y hará que soportes un poco mas (sonriendo dulcemente)

Kamuy – gra...ci..- toma la barra y se la come toda. Kamuy se mantiene sentado, y cotory se sienta a su lado –

Kot.- crees que pronto nos sacaran de aquí?

Kamuy – los humanos no tardaran en sacarnos ...

Kot. – (lo observa a los ojos) tienes razón ...

Asì pasan 6 horas, kotory no había hablando mas en ese lapso, lo que provoca la curiosidad de voltear a verla.

Kamuy – esta dormida?...para que sea un ángel es demasiado tonta, no se percata que soy un demonio - kamuy toca su mano, y siente que esta totalmente fria –

Kamuy - ¿kotory...?!kotory !...oye despierta

Kamuy la mueve de su lugar y observa que tiene un herida en su pierna derecha

Kamuy – Tonta te preocupas por todos pero menos de ti, (sonríe malvadamente) bueno, así me evitaras la pena de matarte ...Descansa en paz Kotory

Continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos : Hermandad

&& hola soy la autora espero que les guste, bueno este como muchas personas no conocen los personajes voy a poner mejor la imagen de ellos en ves de su nombre espero que les guste mi idea. &&

¡¿QUÉ DICES ?!, kotory a un no a llegado a casa ¿Por que?¿Dónde esta?-fuuma lo dijo muy preocupadamente-

- lo lamento, (baja su mirada) yo tengo la culpa yo le pedí a kotori que se fuera sola si la hubiese a acompañado nada de esto habría pasado.- dijo arashi

- tu no tienes la culpa además kotori ya esta muy grande como para que se pierda – replico sorata – ala mejor se fue con alguna amiga y no puede llamar por una razón muy importante

¡NO! ella nunca me preocuparía de esa forma, presiento que algo malo le paso, ¡ nekoi localízala con ayuda de inuki !

- si, ¡Inuki localiza a la señorita kotori ! – inuki comienza a rastrear a kotori- ¡señor fuma, inuki la a localizado, venga conmigo que yo lo guiare !

fuuma, con nekoi e inuki van en busca de kotori pero sorata y arashi no se quedan atrás y van con ellos, hasta llegar aquel lugar donde fuuma combatió con kamuy-

fuuma – es aquí? – se pregunto –

nekoi – si, mi señor inuki me trajo hasta este lugar

arashi - ¡eso quiere decir que esta atrapada aya adentro !

sorata – yo no puedo sentir su presencia angelical, ¡creo que algo le paso!

rápidamente fuuma de su mano saca un gran bola de energía para lanzarla contra aquel muro de piedras, pero este antes de que lo lance, las piedras salen volando en pequeños trozos –

arashi - ¿qué sucedió?

Los Ángeles del cielo observaron a un joven cargando entre sus brazos a kotori

Arashi - ¡Kotori-chan !

Fuuma escucho aquella voz tan molesta para el

¡¿Eres idiota?, que no pensaste en aquella gente de adentro al querer lanzar esa cantidad de energía ¿no pensaste en tu hermana?!

Fuuma – eres un maldito ... ¡ Suelta a kotori !

Kamuy – sabes pensé en matarle, pero...(acaricia el rostro de kotori ) me divertiré mas con ella

Fuuma - ¡ Maldito ¡

Kamuy – no te muevas o si no la degollare ante tus ojos

Sorata - ¡ pues eso veremos !

Arashi – (deteniendo a sorata) ¡ No sorata no lo hagas !, PUEDE LASTIMAR A KOTORI

de repente kamuy cae arrodillado al suelo escupiendo sangre, pero sin soltar a kotori, ese momento lo aprovecha nekoi, enviando a inuki por kotori, lográndola atraer a los brazos de fuuma-

fuuma – kotori...(toca su frente) esta hirviendo en fiebre ... ¡sorata arashi ! llévense a kotori que yo me encargare de matarle de una ves por todas al Mesías del infierno

kamui seguía derrochando sangre, fuuma lentamente se acercaba a kamui sacando una espada de la palma de su mano –

¡ Detente por favor hermano ! -

arashi - ¿pero, que dices kotori?

- el no me ha lastimado hermano, el me salvo cuando estábamos aya adentro (comenzó a toser ) por favor déjalo ir, por esta ocasión

Escucha kamuy esta será la única ves que te deje ir con vida, así que no se te ocurra volver acercarte o a tocar un solo cabello de mi hermana por que te juro que ...

- Descuida mi amo kamui no volverá hacer torpezas como esas, a demas no te aseguramos no matarla ya que tarde o temprano morirán todos ustedes, recuerda que tu comenzaste esta batalla

Satsuki...valla ¿tan mal quede?

Que tu bienes por mi?  
satsuki – no seas tonto (lo mira con una gran dulzura) no ves que me preocupe por ti mi señor

arashi con sus poderes angelicales cura las heridas de kotori. Satsuki recarga en su cuerpo a kamuy para poder llevárselo, pero kotori corre hasta donde esta el...pero fuuma la detiene –

¿ Estarás bien, kamuy?...¿se te a pasado el dolor ?

(preocupadamente)

no seas tonta, nosotros los dragones de la tierra no morimos tan pronto, además deja de preocuparte por mi niña tonta

kotory baja su mirada tristemente –

kamuy – ah por cierto...

kotori voltea verle –

kamuy – primare mente me hubieras dicho que el chocolate te lo había dando tu hermanop fuma , ( le guiñe un ojo y kotori sonríe )Nos volveremos a ver

satsuki y kamuy desaparecen-

fuuma – es hora de irse a casa

kotori – si, hermano

arashi – perdóname kotori, nuca me lo perdonare, lo siento

kotori – (le sonríe) ¡Muchas gracias arashi-chan !

arashi - ¿qué te ocurre kotori?

Sorata - ¡ Vamos no se queden atrás !

Nekoi - ¡ vamos inuki !

Ya en la casa kotori se baña, y fuuma se queda recostado en la sala –

- muy buenas noches amo fuuma  
fuuma – Hinoto aun estas despierta ¿qué no puedes dormir?

Hinoto – Mi señor estay preocupada por la señorita kotori, veo en mis sueños a un ángel negro que la esta persiguiendo y que la enredara en un rosal de espinas... es hora de que ella sea..

Fuuma - ¡ BASTA ! – calla a hinoto – yo sabré cuando llegara ese día para ella, por ahora quiero que viva contenta y feliz

Hinoto – perdóneme amo, pero hágalo antes de que aquel demonio la encarcele en aquella burbuja en la cual nadie ni ella querrá salir ...

Kotori – Hinoto ¿por qué aun no te duermes?

Hinoto – muy buenas noches señorita kotori

Kotori – de que hablaban hermano

Fuuma – de nada interesante, pero dime que fue lo que paso en el túnel ¿te hizo algo malo ese demonio ?

Kotori – no hermano, fue la persona que mas me ayudo

Fuuma – no te confíes de el, además el ya había presentido tu aura angelical

Kotori –pero hermano, (baja la mirada y nuevamente la levanta y le sonrie )sabes, me agrado estar con el

Fuuma se sorprende demasiado

Fuuma - ¡ de hora en adelante se te esta prohibido verle !

Kotori – pero hermano...?

Fuuma – en tiende kotori, esta es una guerra ellos desean la destrucción de la humanidad, no nosotros por el contrario deseamos proteger a estas personas ¿qué es muy difícil comprender eso?

Kotori – baja la mirada – Tienes razón ¿me perdonas?, hermano...

Fuuma abraza fuertemente a kotori

Fuuma – por supuesto, para mi es imposible molestarme contigo

Kotori – fuuma

Ala mañana siguiente arashi acompaña a kotori a la escuela

Arashi – al menos en la escuela estas segura

Kotori – (sonriendo) si, ¿pero, no crees que es mucho lo que me protegen?

Arashi – unas cuantas semanas y estamos seguros de que no te aran daño

Kotori – llevan así 4 semanas, es mejor que te vallas a tu escuela arashi

Arashi – es verdad, puedes esperarme una hora mas en la escuela lo que pasa es que tengo un examen ¿lo aras?

Kotori – descuida, te esperare

un chico se acerca a kotori por la espaldas, en lo que se aleja arashi –

Que descuidada es arashi – dice un joven

kotori voltea a ver quien es y es subaru –

- kotori chan, por fin vuelvo a ver esos hermosos ojos

kotori - ¡subaru-kun ! (lo abraza) ¿cómo estas?, me alegra mucho el verte

subaru – mejor kotori

kotori acaricia las vendas del ojo dañado de subaru – Lo siento ... todo es por mi culpa subaru – descuida ...esto no es tu culpa, esto lo provoque yo mismo contra Seishiro Sakurazuka ( es este personaje de x-1999)

kotori – todo por protegerme

subaru – bueno, creo que se hace tarde para tu clase

kotori – (sorprendida) ¡es verdad !, me disculpas ¿iras a casa ?

subaru – si, hay estaré con fuuma ... te estare esperando

kotori – yo...Tengo tantas cosas que contarte (sonriendo)

kotori corre asía su salón de clases pero una persona la observaba. Ya a la salida toda la escuela estaba desalojada solo quedaba kotori, que se encontraba jugando con una pelota de basketball –

kotori – (no encesta la canasta ) Que lastima pensé que esta ves si lo iba a lograr (el balón rueda hasta lo pies de un chico, kotori se pregunta quien es y al subir la mirada observa que es -...

kotori – Kamuy

kamuy – (toma el balón y encesta - Es demasiado fácil ...

kotori – kamuy ...pensé que tu

kamuy – (se acerca cada ves mas a ella) ¿qué pensaste? ¿acaso que te dejaría ?

kotori – No, yo solo (kotori interpone su mano ante el paso de kamuy )

kamuy – que pasa? Acaso estas fastidiada de tanto protegerte ...ahora arashi o ese chico no vendrán por ti ?

kotori – no, solo ...bueno si ...ah

kamuy – lo siento empezamos mal

kotori – eh ?

kamuy – toma (le da un cinta de cabello ) Gra..

kotori - ¡mi cinta ! muchas gracias

kamuy – bien comencemos nuevamente mi nombre es Kamuy y estoy en 3 año de preparatoria

kotori – yo soy kotori y estoy en 2 año de preparatoria

kamuy – es un placer

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un sentimiento nace aquí entre los dos**_

La batalla entre los clanes de dragón han comenzado ya...  
pero kotori empezó ha experimentar un sentimiento para kamuy.

Kamuy estaba sentado en al torre de Tokio. Y un hombre lentamente se acerca

Kusanagi - ¿Cómo te sientes ?en esta tarde tan hermosa

Kamuy – solo lo observo sentarse –

Kusanagi – mi señor, tengo miedo que su plan con esa señorita no funcione como lo a planeado...

Kamuy – sonríe patéticamente – mgh ¡ mis planes siempre funcionan !

Kusanagi – pero en este tema del amor...Creo que ...- sonríe - bueno si ganara, pero ganara mas de lo que decae

Kamuy - ¿cómo que ?- pregunto seriamente

Kusanagi – Como sufrimiento, dolor, y deseesperamiento

Kamuy – por favor kusanagi eso es solo para los humanos.

Kusanagi – como tu lo digas mi señor – desaparece de aquel panorama tan hermoso –

¡ ya llegue ! – grito kotori al entrar ala casa

fuuma – que bien que llegas, ya es hora de cenar

de aquel instante cuando kotori volvió a ver a kamuy pasaron 4 meses y kotori veía a escondidas a kamuy, por que el se lo pidió el deseaba conocer a aquel ángel que no repudiaba a los demonios –

kotori - hermano ...- baja lentamente los palillos de la comida , fuuma sigue comiendo –

fuuma - ¿te pasa algo ?¿kotori?

kotori – si, es mi corazón

fuuma - - se levanta asustado - ¿te duele?¿qué pasa kotori ?- muy asustado –

kotori – si, me duele mucho hermano – inclina su cabeza asía abajo –

fuuma – Kotori, vamos con seiichiro san, ella podrá sanarte

kotori – no es eso hermano, lo que pasa es...que yo

fuuma – DIME

KOTORI - ¡ estoy enamorada !

Fuuma – suspira de alivio – eso no es malo kotori, tu puedes enamorarte libremente no tiene por que dolerte el corazón si estas con esa persona ...descuida

Kotori – No, hermano...lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada de...

en ese momento interrumpe subaru –

subaru – muchas gracias, estuvo agradable el baño

fuuma - ¿qué me ibas a decir kotori?

Kotori – ah?, nada hermano

Fuuma – ya terminaste?, puedes irte a dormir kotori

Kotori – eh? Si, hasta mañana hermano (le da un beso en la frente ) hasta mañana subaru...

Subaru – hasta mañana señorita kotori

Fuuma – (suspira)

Subaru - ¿qué ocurre fuuma?

Fuuma – la pequeña kotori, esta creciendo

Subaru - ¿por qué lo dices?¿acaso no la habias notado?

Fuuma - ¿que?,

Subaru – nada

Fuuma – ella, esta enamorada

Subaru – baja la vista – A era eso...es normal esta en al edad

Fuuma – y lo que mas me alegra, es que quizás de la persona a quien quiere kotori, sea muy mi amigo...(le sonríe a subaru)

Subaru – que cosas dices fuuma, Recuerda que mi pasado es muy triste ...

A media noche, fuuma sale con subaru a reunirse con los dragones del cielo, por otra parte kotori salia de la casa desabrigadamente –

Kamuy se encontraba recargado en la estacion de trenes, y escucho una vos llamarlo –

Kotori - ¡ kamuy-kun !

Kamuy – hola

Kotori – perdona, lo que pasa es que vigilaba que mi hermano se durmiera...¡ ah ¡ perdón...lamento hablar de mi hermano

kamuy y kotori caminaron en cilencio –

kamuy - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta ?

kotori – por supuesto que si

kamuy - ¿si, sabes que soy un dragón de tierra por que estas conmigo ahora?¿no me tienes miedo?

Kotori – por que se que tu no eres como los demás ...(lo mira tiernamente) a de más tengo algo atorado aquí en mi corazón que no me deja respirar ...

kamuy lentamente se acerca a los labios dulces de kotori y los sella con un hermoso beso –

kamuy - - se aleja – Lo lamento, No puedo hacerte esto ...y menos a un chica como tu

kotori – que pasa? Me estas asustando kamuy

kamuy – No, no quiero que te asustes, es lo que menos deseo. Quiero confesarte una verdad kotori ...lo que pasa es que yo...

kotori – que pasa?, - toma sus manos – puedes confiar en mi kamuy-kun

kamuy – kotori ...

en ese momento varias explosiones aparecene n la ciudad, y observan como escudos protectores aparecen protegiendo esos campos de la ciudad –

kotori – son 6 campos ...Hermano ...

kamuy - - observa a la silueta de un hombre - ¡ Kotori !

kamuy protege a kotori de una cuchillas cortantes –

kotori - ¡ ah!¿qué esta sucediendo ?

kamuy – estas bien ¿te duele algo kotori?

Seichiro - ¡ ya BASTA DE ESTAR JUGANDO !

Kamuy – seichiro, que estas haciendo aquí

Seichiro - que esperas arrebátale el corazón puro para la creación de tu nueva espada ... ¡ que esperas !

Kotori - ¿que?- sorprendida- Eso no es verdad, kamuy ¡ dime que no es verdad !, dile que no es verdad, dile que nos amamos ¿kamuy ?

Seichiro – niña, por favor un dragón de la tierra no conoce esos sentimientos

Kotori - ¿kamuy?¿qué pasa?...(llorando) – sus manos temblaban al sujetar la saco de kamuy –

Seichiro – muere niña ... – abre un túnel – Rápido kamuy introdúcela en el túnel así podremos hacer una espada perfecta para ti

kamuy no reaccionada –

kotori - ¿kamuy?

Soichiro – kamuy

¡ DEJALA EN PAZ SEICHIRO !

seichiro - ¿subaru?

rápidamente subaru cojee a kotori ente sus brazos -

seichiro – subaru...ha venido a Tokio, que grata sorpresa ...

kamuy – Kotori ...- se acerca lentamente a ella –

- kotori en los brazos de subaru- ¡ No, Alejare ! – le grito kotori

kamuy – Todo es mentira kotori ...Créeme, ese beso fue real ...(la mirada entristecida )

subaru – aléjate kamuy tu has decidido tu propio destino desde antes, tu futuro ya esta decidido y no puedes remediarlo ...

kotori abraza fuertemente a subaru, que llora en su pecho - - llévame a casa subaru -

kamuy – kotori ...

seichiro – es hora de irse, pero nos volveremos a ver

Ya en la casa de kotori, subaru la recuesta en su cama y la cubre. Kotori tenia la mirada perdida –

Subaru se levanta lentamente de la cama

¿no me vas a preguntar , que era lo que hacia en ese lugar?

Subaru –No, no deseo preguntártelo por que no me lo cuentas tu kotori...

kotori rápidamente se levanta de la cama y abraza a subaru –

kotori – Me enamore... de la persona equivocada

subaru reacciona de una forma sorprendida, y solo le queda abrazarla fuertemente.

continuara ...


	4. Chapter 5

LA ELECCION DE MI DESTINO 

_**Una separación dolorosa ...**_

Kotori tomada de la mano de su hermano, fuuma. Caminan rápidamente hasta llegar a un bosque, en ese sitio subaru libera su cubo de protección.

_Kotori – asustada - ¿qué ocurre?, hermano _

_Fuuma pasa lentamente su mano sobre el rostro de kotori dejándola inconsciente._

_Subaru – es hora de que ella elija su destino con hinoto_

_Fuuma – sin importar lo que ella decida yo llevare acabo mi misión en la tierra..._

_Subaru – fuuma..._

_Kamuy corría y saltaba los techos lo mas rápido que podía, a una impresionante velocidad, cuando de repente se topa con Hinotto _

_Kamuy – Tu ...! que quieres?!- sorprendido-¿dónde esta kotori ?_

_Hinotto – es hora de que ella elija ser...lo que quiere para su futuro..._

_Kamuy – No hay nada que elegir, ella vendrá conmigo_

_Hinotto – Tonto...e egoísta ...¿acaso no piensas en ella?_

_Kamuy - ¿qué quieres decir?_

_Hinotto – en las consecuencias para ella..._

_Kamuy – TU hace muchos años, cuando era un pequeño niño me diste dos opciones_

_¿cielo o tierra?, pero no me dijiste las consecuencias ...que en especial tiene ella? Para que la desen tanto los Ángeles del cielo..._

_Hinotto – muy bien kamuy... te diré las consecuencias de cada elección que ella tome..._

_1.- si ella desea ser un ángel del cielo Vivirá siempre muy feliz en esta tierra, siempre y cuando tu mueras. _

_Kamuy – ese es tu final feliz para ella...(sonrisa sarcástica ) no me hagas reír _

_2.- dos...si ella...(baja la mirada ) decide irse contigo...sufrira muchísimo..._

_kamuy - ¿por que?_

_Hinotto- por que...fuuma..._

_Kamuy - ¿POR QUE?_

_Hinotto - ¡ fuma la matara ¡!_

_Kamuy – eso es imposible, el es su hermano..._

Hinotto – si, pero fuuma tiene su misión que esta por enzima de todas las cosas 

_Kamuy - ¡ mientes !_

_Hinotto – ella sufrira ...por que fuuma los perseguiría solo por matar a kotori _

_¡ tu puedes impedir esa matanza !_

_Todo esta en ti kamuy... ¡ por favor no hagas que kotori sufra !_

_Tu puedes impedírselo ¡Kamuy !...yo se que tu no deseas que ella sufra ..._

_¿o si?..._

_kamuy - -vaja su mirada- Esta...bien...lo...are..._

_hinotto – gracias kamuy ..._

_hinotto desaparece del camino de kamuy, y este sigue avanzando hasta aquel lugar ..._

_subaru- El ...a llegado amo fuuma _

_fuuma - ¡ ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERTE !_

_kamuy - - no reaccionaba - ¿dónde...donde...esta...ella?_

_fuuma – ella, esta dormida tranquilamente detrás de la fuente, despreocupate angel negro...se muy bien tus intenciones con ella, pero ¡ eso nunca sera !_

_kamuy – lo siento he cambiado de parecer ..._

_kamuy se lanza contra fuuma golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, fuuma hace aparecer su espada y comienza atacar a kamuy hiriéndolo ..._

_kamuy – Tu espada...si no puedo tener una esa sera MIA ..._

_fuuma – inténtalo kamuy _

_en ese momento aparece hinotto –_

_fuuma – Hinotto ¿a que has venido?_

_Hinotto - ella rapidamnte hace un conjuro, que hace dormir profundamente a subaru y a fuuma le hace cortadas en el cuerpo a fuuma, igual dejándolo inconsciente –_

_Hinotto – toma la espada kamuy..._

_Kamuy - ¿qué haces? Tu estas con ellos ¿por qué me ayudas?_

_Hinotto – esto es parte del plan...yo he enviado estas imágenes al sueño de kotori, ella observa en el a kamuy cortando a su hermano con la espada de el...tu le robaste la espada a su hermano e heriste a subaru...Todo esto es para que te odie y decida ser un angel del cielo..._

_Kamuy – ya veo...(toma la espda), PUEDO pedirte un favor..._

_Hinotto – esta bien el ultimo ..._

_Kamuy – deseo llevar a kotori a su casa, pero...cuando ella despierte que aun no vea esa imágenes que vos le has mandado...si no hasta que me valla _

_Kamuy levanta kotory llevándola en sus brazos, hasta llegar ala casa de kotory ...lentamente la recuesta en su cama ..._

Kamuy – No puedo hacer nada ...no puedo pensar mas que en kotori. Ella sabia que no era como los demás, pero solo tu me aceptaste tal como era. Kotori pase lo que pase, no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero ...No quiero hacerte daño ( kamuy acaricia suavemente su rostro y besa sus labios ) – en ese momento entra Arashi–

Kamuy –... yo...

se observa como arashi lo avienta contra la pared y lo golpea varias veces, fuera de la habitación de kotori –

_arashi – estupido,estupido,estupido... sabia lo que sentías por kotori, pero lo que quieres es imposible. No puede ser. Son diferentes ¿aun no entiendes por que tienen que separarse?_

_Es por su bien _

_Kamuy – cae lentamente al suelo – calla de una ves _

_Arashi - ¿por qué quieres hacerle daño a kotori ?¿tu solo la aras infeliz ?_

_Kamuy – (en su mente) : Ya lo se. Lo se mejor que nadie-_

_la puerta de la habitación de kotori se abre –_

_kotori – Basta ya _

_kamuy – kotori _

_arashi– kotori _

_kotori – no digas esas cosas arashi_

_kamuy – (en su mente : estaba despierta) ha escuchado mi inconfesable secreto –_

_kotori – yo también le quiero desde hace mucho tiempo. Kamuy es la persona a quien mas quiero_

_kamuy lentamente sale del departamento en su mente cruzaban muchas ideas : No es posible ( arashi le decía a kotori que lo que sentía no es amor ). Kamuy cierra la puerta del departamento y se detiene tras de ella –_

_arashi – Es distinto, totalmente _

_kotori – arashi, basta ya _

_kamuy - ¡ arashi tiene razón !_

_kotori - ¿eh?_

_Kamuy – (en su mente : Parece que decir lo contrario funciona) Solo soy un truhán que desde el principio quiso jugar contigo... pero me han descubierto. (kamuy : Me pondre lo mas antipático posible) ¿Cómo iba hacerle caso a una niña tan raquítica como tu ?_

_Kotori - SORPRENDIDA – Es mentira._

_Kamuy –( mente : tengo que destruir mi imagen.) ¿cres que te amo por que te he besado?_

_(kamuy en su mente : que fácil resulta.) La niñas TONTAS...(Sin piedad con crueldad todo se hace añicos en su mente decía)_

_kotori no soporta mas y lleva sus delicadas manos a su rostro llorando)_

_arashi - ¡ kotori ! kotori _

_kamuy – derrama una lagrima – ( en su mente : Ya no la veré nunca mas. Solo lo hago por el bien de kotori.( kamui corre lejos del departamento y comienza a llover fuertemente y kamui sigue corriendo ) aun que vayan al fin del mundo ... o esperen siglos y siglos...jamás encontraras a nadie que la quiera como yo. ) ¡ NADIE PUEDE QUERELA COMO YO !_

_continuara..._


	5. Chapter 6

Nuestra separación

-Kotori se encuentra sentada bajo su cama recargada en ella contemplando una hermosa medalla de dragón. En ese momento le llega una imagen de kamuy a su mente –

kotori - En aquel momento me di cuenta ...quería que kamuy un dragón de la tierra me besara ...

-kotori recuerda las palabras de kamuy – las niñas tontas me aburren – las manos de kotori tiemblan, suelta la medalla de kamuy y lleva su manos a su cabeza, en ese momento abren la puerta de su habitación –

kotori - ¿ah?

Hinoto – kotori, tengo que hablar contigo un momento

Kotori caminaba por unos largos pasillos de una gran mansión. Tenia la mirada fija en sus pasos pero no en su alrededor. Al llegar al final de aquel gran pasillo se encuentra con unas grandes puertas al abrir esas grandes puertas esta una habitación, en ella una cama en la que esta fuuma vendado de pies a cabeza.

Kotori - - observa a fuuma - ¡ hermano !

Fuuma abre lentamente sus ojos

Fuuma – kotori ...eres...tu

- ella toma asiento a su lado -

Kotori - comprime con fuerzas la tela de su vestido – perdóname ...hermano...todo es mi culpa

Fuuma – no es verdad ...el me ataco por ti ...¿te duele el corazón, kotori ?

Kotori – asombrada – Hermano

Fuuma – subaru, hinoto dejenos solos por favor

ellos se alejan de la habitación –

subaru – dime hinoto ¿qué fue lo que realmente paso?

Hinoto - ¿recuerdas?

Subaru – solo recuerdo cuando tu apareciste y me dormiste

Hinoto – yo fui quien lastimo a mi señor fuuma

Subaru - ¿por que?

Hinoto – era la única forma de que kotori odira a kamuy para siempre

Subaru – por que recuerdo lo que paso y fuuma no?

Hinoto – me hace falta un aliado mas ...

Subaru – hinoto...dime ¿qué hubiera pasado si no le hubieras dicho nada a kamuy?

Hinoto – le conté unas cuantas mentiras como planeamos ...nos conviene que gane fuuma para luego matarle

Subaru – es verdad...

Hinoto – si en aquel momento le hubiera dicho nada a kamuy en estos momentos el seria un ángel del cielo y fuuma uno de la tierra. Y todos nuestros planes se hubieran ido ala basura, fuuma es fuerte pero kamuy lo es mas...y el ahora esta herido en el corazón esa es una herida que nunca sana ...

// con Kamuy

satsuki – observa a kamuy que esta muy abatido en su habitación - satsuki pregunta - ¿kamuy, te encuentras bien ?

kamuy no responde, solo se levanta y toma su maletín de la escuela. Satsuki le pregunta - ¿cuál será nuestro nuevo ataque ?, kamuy responde pregúntaselo a seishiro. Satsuki preocupadamente lo toma del brazo - ¿dime, que es lo que te pasa? Estoy muy preocupada por ti ¿qué no lo ves?

Kamuy – la mira fríamente - ese no es mi problema ...recuerda los dragones de la tierra no tenemos sentimientos ...  
- kamuy se aleja lentamente de aquella habitación dejando a satsuki muy desconcertada –

Yuto – descuida se le pasara...pero me alegra que vuelva hacer el mismo

satsuki lo observa fríamente y molesta – No te metas – se aleja corriendo-

yuto - ¿qué pasa? Ahora te molestas conmigo

Kotori en su mente ( : Este es el edén de las vírgenes elegidas. Ya no puedo estar aquí. Se me ha cerrado la puerta del cielo. Dios esta enojado. Alo lejos, las campanadas de la iglesia ... me persiguen, gritando sin cesar: "fuera, pecadora ". un ángel negro me ataca me acosa. Otro ángel me muerde

kotori recuerda a kamuy –

kamuy – ¿estas bien?¿te duele algo, kotori?

-fuera del recuerdo -

Kotori – Kamuy, me duele mucho el corazón, mucho ... tanto que me siento morir.

Kamuy esta en la escuela y observa a lo lejos a kotori que esta en las canchas de atletismo

El asiste al encuentro.

Kamuy - ¿a que has venido? No tengo nada que decirte, kotori. Vuelve a tu clase

Kotori – Ya no tengo por que ir, esta mañana me di de baja.

Kamuy - ¿por que?

Kotori – por que me voy a Inglaterra, pasado mañana

kamuy se queda impresionado –

kotori – ha sido una decisión repentina de mi hermano, a mi también me ha tomado desprevenida.

Kamuy – Londres,¿vas con hinoto ?

Kotori – No, me voy con Subaru Sumeragi

He venido a despedirme  
ya no podremos vernos mas.

- kamuy cierra sus ojos, rápidamente kotori se lanza a los brazos de kamuy y lo besa, nuevamente se aleja con la mirada entristecida con lagrimas rodando por su mejillas -

kotori – Adiós, kamuy - se aleja corriendo –

kamuy – ( : ya no podré verla nunca mas. Quizás sea lo mejor. Si )

hinoto busca a kotori por la casa - ¿dónde esta la señorita kotori ?

fuuma quien la escuchaba – ella fue a despedirse...(sonriendo)

hinoto – a despedirse ...

fuuma – si, ya te lo dije

subaru – Ya están listas mis cosas – observa que fuuma y hinoto estan muy callados - ¿pasa algo?

Fuuma – se te ve muy feliz ¿por que?

Subaru – sonrojado – por nada fuuma, descuida que yo protegeré a kotori, tu recupérate de tus piernas para que pronto te puedas levantar de esa silla

Fuuma – si, gracias

Karen aparece – que dices subaru, claro que lo protegeremos con todo lo que tenemos

arashi y sorata están hay –

arashi – Descuida yo me encargare de llevar a kotori y a subaru al aeropuerto...para que no se la robe

subaru – que dices ...? – molesto-

sorata – es una broma subaru ...- todos ríen -  
En ese momento entra kotori quien se limpia los ojos con un pañuelo y abre la puerta de la sala - ¡ Ya estoy devuelta hermano ! eh pero si estan todos karen,arashi,sorata,subaru.hinoto y los demas

- nekoy y yo estamos aquì para despedirte señorita kotory ...

nekoy – No te olvides de inuki

kotori – muchas gracias, Por favor cuiden de mi hermano ..

fuuma – vamos kotori ve ha terminar tu maleta ...

kotori – si, gracias – se retira –

karen - ¿qué haremos con kamuy?

Nekoy – fuuma, yo opino que ellos no son tan malos

Hinoto – observa lo que le han hecho a mi amo fuuma

Arashi – de cualquier forma debemos terminar esta batalla

Kotory empaca sus cosas en la maleta y de repente alguien aparece en su ventana es una mujer es satsuki

kotori se asusta al verla –

kotori - ¿quién eres?

Ella responde – mi nombre no es importante pero realmente son unos tontos me refiero a kamuy y a ti

Kotori - - levanta su mirada sonriendo – ya veo...conoces a kamuy ¿verdad?

Satsuki – tan importante es la moral?

Kotori – eh?

Satsuki – estas encerrada dentro del limite impuesto por los demás,.. conteniendo tus sentimientos eso no es mas que cobardía

Ella desaparece ...

Mas tarde kotori intenta arrojar la medalla de kamuy desde la ventana de su departamento ...pero ella no puede ...y cae de rodilla derramando una lagrima

Hinoto llama a subaru

Hinoto – ya sabes que hacer verdad...

Subaru – si, mientras que kotori sea una humana ...me concederá la espada mas poderosa del mundo

Hinoto – así es... – en aquel momento aparece seishiro de los dragones de la tierra – seishiro : comenzaron esta junta sin mi ...

Hinoto – todo esta listo, ellos no se han dado cuenta de los poderes de kotori

Seishiro – me temo que kakyoo se ha dado centa ...

Hinoto – no, importa mientras lo mantengamos en un sueño encerrado, no ara nada ...

Se hace mas tarde y comienza a llover fuertemente en la calle, satsuki se encuentra con kamuy

Satsuki – Kamuy

Kamuy – no me siguas

Satsuki – eres un estúpido. Yo se lo duras que son estas situaciones.

Kamuy – ¿ahora te compadeces de mi? Ya basta. A ti solo te importa la destrucción de la humanidad. Lo que siento te trae sin cuidado ...

- la luz del semáforo de paso se pone rápidamente en verde dejando a satsuki en medio -

Satsuki – no, no es eso yo solo ...quiero que...

Gente - ¡ CUIDADO ¡

KAMUY se lanza sobre satsuki para protegerla –

Satsuki – kamuy ...

Kamuy – calla ya ves que no te puedes proteger ni a ti misma

Satsuki – kamuy ...

Kamuy – pero yo no podré protegerla nunca mas ...kotori

Kamuy se aleja corriendo de hay rápidamente

Mas noche, kotori sale del departamento de su hermano en compañía de subaru nada mas.

Satsuki - kotory

tu

¿de veras te vas? – satsuki

kotori, vamonos el coche espera - subaru

si, Tenias razón Soy una cobarde estoy huyendo de kamuy

se acerca a satsuki –

¿puedes quedarte tu con esto? Es el primer regalo que me hizo kamuy.

Kotori le muestra el medallón de kamuy

Pero...

Puedes tirarlo si no lo quieres. Yo no soy capaz de hacerlo

Kotori : adiós

Subaru y kotori suben al coche. Estos se van rápidamente en el.

Satsuki – no puede quedarme con el medallón de ella...

Continuar ...


	6. Chapter 7

Nuestra decisión de amor ...

Hinoto esta con seishiro.

Hinoto – escucha, de cual quiera forma debemos impedir que kamuy llegue con kotori para que subaru despegue tranquilamente con kotori.

Seishiro – descuida yo me quedare con el

Hinoto-que esperas vete ya .

En su habitación kamuy esta triste y decide irse de hay, ala salida se encuentra con seishiro

Kamuy – eres tu

Seshiro – a donde vas?

Kamuy – no te interesa

Aparece satsuki delante de kamuy quien le arroja su medalla kamuy la toma en sus manos.

Satsuki – mira que es una tonta, guardar con tanto amor esta baratija

Kamuy – satsuki

Satsuki – que esperas vete ya, que no tarda en irse a Inglaterra

Seishiro – no interrumpas satsuki

Satsuki – si no vas ahora te arrepentirás toda tu vida, si no vas no eres el kamuy que conozco

Seishiro – eso es imposible de aquí no te moverás

Kamuy – gracias satsuki, kamuy empieza saltar los edificios rápidamente

dejando a seishiro atrás y a satsuki. Seishiro lo sigue -

satsuki - - tristemente – ya empiezo a entender...por que deseas estar con ella...es por que...a parte de amarla ..con ella te sientes de vuelta un humano...(de sus ojos ruedan lagrimas ) - yuto kigai se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente –

- tonta... por esa razón no puedo dejarte ni un momento sola ...

satsuki – (lo abraza fuertemente) Kigai...

El vuelo Inglaterra es listo para el abordaje, repito el vuelo 3691 con destino a Inglaterra esta listo –

Subaru – Kotori es nuestro vuelo ...vamos

kotori toma su maleta –

kotori – si, vamos

comenzaron a caminar y en ese momento la voz de kamuy menciono el nombre de kotori, subaru voltea y observa a kamuy y seishiro que esta detrás de kamuy. Kotory lo escucha pero no voltea averlo –

kamuy – kotory ...espera

subaru - ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Kamuy – escucha kotory, quiero decirle algo

Seishiro – es hora de irse kamuy – lo sujeta del brazo –

Kotori en su mente se preguntaba ¿qué haces aquí kamuy?

Kamuy – Escucha kotory quiero decirte toda la verdad esta sera la primera y la ultima vez ¡ todo es mentira !

Kotori- ah?

Seishiro – disculpen kamuy esta muy desconcertado

Subaru – Esta bien, vamos kotori es hora de irse

Kamuy – Esperen... kotori la verdad es que ¡ TE AMO !...y sabia que no podria hacerte feliz, pero No puedo querer a nadie mas que a ti.

Kotori – kamuy...

Kamuy – Kotori escapemos juntos ...

Kotori – subaru ...(lo abraza)

Subaru – ya paso, no te preocupes ...

Seishiro – ya se lo has dicho es hora de irse

Kamuy- Si... – seishiro y kamuy se dieron la vuelta –

Kotori – perdóname...subaru (Kotori lo empuja y corre para alcanzar a kamuy )

Kotori – Kamuy. No te vayas.(Vuélvete como siempre lo has hecho sonríeme.

Y estréchame entre tus brazos.)

(en su mente: No me falta nada. Ni la bendición de dios, ni un ramo de flores...)

kotori – solo quiero estar contigo

kamuy – vamonos, kotori

subaru - - en el suelo – No te vallas kotori

en eso explota algo cercas del aeropuerto provocando que kamuy y kotori salgan sin que subaru y seishiro los vea, ya que el humo no los dejo ver –

Mas tarde kamuy y kotori están en el tren.

Kotori – y a donde vamos?

Kamuy – iremos al lugar mas lejos posible juntos... a una tierra abandonada de dios, donde nadie nos conozca,... donde nadie nos observe... llegaremos donde se hallan los confines del cielo. A nuestro reino (coloca en el cuello de kotory el medallón de dragón )

Todo clan se habían enterado de o que había pasado con kamuy y con ella.

Fuuma no estaba sustado se lo habia tomado con calma, tomándose un té.

Hinoto – no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar...?

Fuuma – ya lo hable con ella, y ella lo decidió así

Hinoto- no puede ser posible...

Arashi- solo que se fue con un dragón de la tierra

Sorata - ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO?

Nekoi – no tiene nada de malo, mientras exista amor...¿verdad inuki?

Fuuma – Hinoto ¿cuál será el attake de los dragones de tierra ahora que no tienen lider ?

Hinotto – eso...yo no lo se

Arashi – como puede ser tu sabes el futuro de cada uno de nosotros

Fuuma - arashi por favor hay que comenzar el ataque ahora que están separándose

Nekoi - ¿pero, ya no hay necesidad o si?

Fuuma – Si uno decide vivir con las condiciones de tener ala humanidad viva, dejadlo

Sorata – Muy bien ...

Muy en los confines de este planeta, en un cuarto donde solo existe la luz para dos personas...

kamuy abraza el cuerpo semidesnudo de kotori en la cama .-

kotori – Ahora no, kamuy no estoy preparada

kamuy – yo he estado esperando este momento... (la besa)

kotori – yo también...pero este es un momento muy especial es como una ceremonia ( no se por que me siento tan asustada, ¿no se por que me siento tan feliz?... solo le pido a dios que no nos abandone)

Hinoto – Debemos encontrarlos

Seishiro- descuida yo me encargare de matarlo...

Hinoto – lo necesito vivo... a los dos

Seishiro – descuida nosotros tenemos a kakyoo el mejor amigo de kamuy

Hinoto – muy bien ...

kamuy - ¿dónde estoy?¿kotori?

descuida ella esta dormida al igual que tu

kamuy – kakyoo

kakyoo – regresa pronto a Tokio, kamuy

kamuy despierta agitadamente... kotori despierta y lo observa

kot - ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

Kamuy – Escucha necesito regresar a Tokio por kakyoo

Kotori – baja su mirada – regresar ...

Kamuy – si, por el. Me necesita

- kotori le sonríe a kamuy-

Kotori – kamuy, volvamos a Tokio

Kamuy – ¿no te importa?

Kotori – a partir de ahora yo te protegeré como tú me has protegido siempre.

Ahora me toca a mi protegerte

Kamuy – kotori (la abraza)

Kotori - ¿no lo sabias? Las chicas tienen las blancas. Y con estas las protegen ala persona que aman, Te envolveré con mis alas blancas, cariñosamente ...

Kakyo aparece en el sueño de satsuki

Kakyoo – Escucha satsuki, el ser llamado kotori intervino en el destino de esta tierra y eso provocara la destrucción de la tierra como de la humanidad ...Por eso inevitablememnete kotori morira...

Satsuki – Eso no es posible, el no puede morir

Kakyoo – rápido búscalo ...

rápidamente satsuki busca a kamuy por la ciudad de Tokio ..., hasta que percibe su señal de dragón –

kamuy junto con kotori salen de la estación de tren tomados de la mano pero en eso son transportados a otra dimensión, donde solo hay rocas flotantes...-

kamuy – esta dimensión es de seishiro...No te asustes kotori (fuertemente toma su mano)

pues si es verdad, esta dimensión le pertenece a seishiro, pero Soy yuto.

Kamuy - Yuto... que haces aquí?

Kotori – kamuy...el agua sube ...

Yuto – con que esta es la humana...que satsuki odia con toda su alma...

Por ella nos has dejado ... valla que patético (de su mano saca un víbora de agua) lo siento debo matarte todo por ella...

yuto ataca kamuy con agua a presión fuertemente, lo que provoca gran ventaja en kamuy ya que el solo se preocupa por proteger a kotori-

kamuy – yuto saca a kotory de esta dimensión ella no tiene la culpa de nada...

yuto – imposible ...

kotori - ¡ kamuy ! - kotori había sido aprensada por el agua –

kamuy - ¡ kotory ! soltadla

yuto – no te muevas, si lo haces la descuartizare

kamuy – entonces no me movere...si deseas matarme hazlo...

kotori - ¡ NO ! POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS ...

yuto – de su mano saca una víbora mas que se lanza con fuerza directo al corazón de kamuy ¡ MUERE !

kotori - ¡ NO !

Kamuy cierra sus ojos: que extraño no siento dolor...esto es la muerte?)

Yuto - ¡ SATSUKI !

kamuy abre lentamente su ojos y observa que satsuki fue atravesada por aquella corriente de agua hiriéndola a muerte. Satsuki cae en los brazos de kamuy. Yuto comienza a temblar y a llorar desesperadamente salta hasta donde esta satsuki dejando caer a kotori al abismo. Yuto abraza a satsuki y kamuy va por kotori –

satsuki – yu..to... imbecil...

yuto – satsuki ...

kamuy – satsuki...

satsuki – me ...alegra que... estén juntos...y a salvo...

yuto - PERDONAME

satsuki – (comienza a llorar ) perdo..name kamuy...tenias razòn...nosotros no tenemos...sentimientos ...por ser dragones completos de la tierra...pero tu...aun no lo eres...

kamuy – satsuki escucha yo en ese momento estaba muy molesto

satsuki – (levanta su mano) quiero...sentirte kamuy...

yuto – No te le acerques kamuy

satsuki – (le sonríe a kamuy) perdo...na..me

la mano de satsuki cae lentamente –

yuto - ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! SATSUKI

Kotori comienza a llorar y abraza fuertemente a kamuy –

Yuto – (coge en sus brazos a satsuki y se para en la orilla de la roca flotante) rápido sal de este lugar kamuy...

Kamuy – que piensas hacer...

Yuto – (sonriendo) yo y mi amada satsuki nos iremos de este infierno, a nuestro paraíso ...

Kamuy – yuto...espera.. ¡ no lo hagas !

Yuto – - salta - ¡ por favor protege este mundo !

Aquella dimensión comenzó a destruirse ...kamuy y kotori salieron de hay...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter end

Nuestra decisión de amor ...

Capitulo final uno

Hinoto esta con seishiro.

Hinoto – escucha, de cual quiera forma debemos impedir que kamuy llegue con kotori para que subaru despegue tranquilamente con kotori.

Seishiro – descuida yo me quedare con el

Hinoto-que esperas vete ya .

En su habitación kamuy esta triste y decide irse de hay, ala salida se encuentra con seishiro

Kamuy – eres tu

Seshiro – a donde vas?

Kamuy – no te interesa

Aparece satsuki delante de kamuy quien le arroja su medalla kamuy la toma en sus manos.

Satsuki – mira que es una tonta, guardar con tanto amor esta baratija

Kamuy – satsuki

Satsuki – que esperas vete ya, que no tarda en irse a Inglaterra

Seishiro – no interrumpas satsuki

Kamuy – Eso es imposible, ella me odia ahora, y si regreso a su lado... le pasaran cosas terribles

Satsuki – nada malo pasara, al menos que tu lo desees, y si es por su hermano, no te odia... te ama

Kamuy – pero la Bruja hinoto...

Satsuki – si no vas ahora te arrepentirás toda tu vida, si no vas no eres el kamuy que conozco

Seishiro – eso es imposible de aquí no te moverás

Kamuy – gracias satsuki, kamuy empieza saltar los edificios rápidamente

dejando a seishiro atrás y a satsuki. Seishiro lo sigue -

satsuki - - tristemente – ya empiezo a entender...por que deseas estar con ella...es por que...a parte de amarla ..con ella te sientes de vuelta un humano...(de sus ojos ruedan lagrimas ) - yuto kigai se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente –

- tonta... por esa razón no puedo dejarte ni un momento sola ...

satsuki – (lo abraza fuertemente) Kigai...

El vuelo Inglaterra es listo para el abordaje, repito el vuelo 3691 con destino a Inglaterra esta listo –

Subaru – Kotori es nuestro vuelo ...vamos

kotori toma su maleta –

kotori – si, vamos

comenzaron a caminar y en ese momento la voz de kamuy menciono el nombre de kotori, subaru voltea y observa a kamuy y seishiro que esta detrás de kamuy. Kotory lo escucha pero no voltea averlo –

kamuy – kotory ...espera

subaru - ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Kamuy – escucha kotory, quiero decirle algo

Seishiro – es hora de irse kamuy – lo sujeta del brazo –

Kotori en su mente se preguntaba ¿qué haces aquí kamuy?

Kamuy – Escucha kotory quiero decirte toda la verdad esta sera la primera y la ultima vez ¡ todo es mentira !

Kotori- ah?

Seishiro – disculpen kamuy esta muy desconcertado

Subaru – Esta bien, vamos kotori es hora de irse

Kamuy – Esperen... kotori la verdad es que ¡ TE AMO !...y sabia que no podria hacerte feliz, pero No puedo querer a nadie mas que a ti.

Kotori – kamuy...

Kamuy – Kotori escapemos juntos ...

Kotori – subaru ...(lo abraza)

Subaru – ya paso, no te preocupes ...

Seishiro – ya se lo has dicho es hora de irse

Kamuy- Si... – seishiro y kamuy se dieron la vuelta –

Kotori – perdóname...subaru (Kotori lo empuja y corre para alcanzar a kamuy )

Kotori – Kamuy. No te vayas.(Vuélvete como siempre lo has hecho sonríeme.

Y estréchame entre tus brazos.)

(en su mente: No me falta nada. Ni la bendición de dios, ni un ramo de flores...)

kotori – solo quiero estar contigo

kamuy – vamonos, kotori

subaru - - en el suelo – No te vallas kotori

en eso explota algo cercas del aeropuerto provocando que kamuy y kotori salgan sin que subaru y seishiro los vea, ya que el humo no los dejo ver –

Mas tarde kamuy y kotori están en el tren.

Kotori – y a donde vamos?

Kamuy – iremos al lugar mas lejos posible juntos... a una tierra abandonada de dios, donde nadie nos conozca,... donde nadie nos observe... llegaremos donde se hallan los confines del cielo. A nuestro reino (coloca en el cuello de kotory el medallón de dragón )

Subaru se queda parado junto con seishiro

Subaru – no se suponia que kotory lo hiba a odiar

Seishiro – quizas fue ese medallón que le dio kamuy, quien la protegio del hechizo...

Subaru – parece que a kamuy, no le importa y no explica el por que...solo le importa estar ala de ella...

Todo clan se habían enterado de o que había pasado con kamuy y con ella.

Fuuma no estaba asustado se lo había tomado con calma, tomándose un té.

Hinoto – no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar...?

Fuuma – ya lo hable con ella, y ella lo decidió así

Hinoto- no puede ser posible...

Arashi- solo que se fue con un dragón de la tierra

Sorata - ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO?

Nekoi – no tiene nada de malo, mientras exista amor...¿verdad inuki?

Fuuma – Hinoto ¿cuál será el attake de los dragones de tierra ahora que no tienen lider ?

Hinotto – eso...yo no lo se

Arashi – como puede ser tu sabes el futuro de cada uno de nosotros

Fuuma - eso no es verdad... el destino.. fuuma recuerda la platica que tuvo con kotory

Fuuma – tu no deseas irte ¿verdad?

Kotory – N..o

Fuuma - ¿piensas que en verdad te ama?

Kotory levanta su mirada

Kotory – Yo...Creo en el

Fuuma se sorprende

Kotory - Todo lo que intente derrotarnos solo, nos ara mas fuertes y a demas... El Futuro aun no esta decidido

Fuuma – sorprendido – kotory...

Sorata le habla a fuuma y lo saca de sus pensamientos...- ¿qué pasa fuuma?

Fuuma - -sonríe- El futuro aun no esta decidido ¿verdad...kotory? – sonriendo-

Nekoi – estas sonriendo...

Nekoi - ¿pero, ya no hay necesidad o si?

Fuuma – dejarlas cosas como están, ya no are mas movimientos solo protegeremos ala humanidad solo eso..

Sorata – Muy bien ...

Muy en los confines de este planeta, en un cuarto donde solo existe la luz para dos personas...

kamuy abraza el cuerpo semidesnudo de kotori en la cama .-

kotori – Ahora no, kamuy no estoy preparada

kamuy – yo he estado esperando este momento... (la besa)

kotori – yo también...pero este es un momento muy especial es como una ceremonia ( no se por que me siento tan asustada, ¿no se por que me siento tan feliz?... solo le pido a dios que no nos abandone)

Hinoto – Debemos encontrarlos

Seishiro- descuida yo me encargare de matarlo...

Hinoto – lo necesito vivo... a los dos

Seishiro – descuida nosotros tenemos a kakyoo el mejor amigo de kamuy

Hinoto – muy bien ...

Subaru – es imposible... la espada en el interior de kotory a comenzado a nacer... a demas fuuma ya no quiere matarnos, solo desea la paz y yo... Igual la deseo

kamuy despierta agitadamente... kotori despierta y lo observa

kot - ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

Kamuy – Escucha necesito regresar a Tokio

Kotori – baja su mirada – regresar ...

Kamuy – si, necesito aclarar todo esto...todo lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora

- kotori le sonríe a kamuy-

Kotori – kamuy, volvamos a Tokio

Kamuy – ¿no te importa?

Kotori – a partir de ahora yo te protegeré como tú me has protegido siempre.

Ahora me toca a mi protegerte

Kamuy – kotori (la abraza)

Kotori - ¿no lo sabias? Las chicas tienen las alas blancas. Y con estas alas protegen ala persona que aman, Te envolveré con mis alas blancas, cariñosamente ...

Regresar a terminar todo... lo empezado

No existe ningún futuro determinado ...

Nosotros lo forjamos...

El futuro a un no esta decidido.

The end 

**H**ola amigos, este fin me gusta mucho en lo personal... si quedan cosas inconclusas pero tiene sus respectivos comentarios finales.

Pero no se preocupen, tengo un otro final que no es muy feliz.

Para esta hitoria me gusta por que hice dos respectivos finales, uno de cielo otro de tierra, o como desean tomarlo uno bueno otro malo.

Muchas gracias.

Hasta otra mi email 


End file.
